


Marvel Avengers One-shots and Imagines (Requests OPEN!)

by Jesslovestowrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Iron Dad, Multi, Smut, spider son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesslovestowrite/pseuds/Jesslovestowrite
Summary: Do you have a story you want to read, but can't find? Come on over here! Request any scenario, and I will write you a story!All stories will be one-shots.





	1. Request form

Username/profile:  
Group:  
Relationship: (M/F, F/F, M/M)  
Rating:  
Genre:  
Plot:  
Additional info:

I will do x reader stories as well. If you request an idol x reader one shot, please add a note of the name you would like to use and any features (ee color, hair color, height, etc.).


	2. Play that Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Good Iron Dad and Spider-Son Content
> 
> Tony just wants to listen to Peter's music, too.
> 
> (Closetcryptid requested the story)

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_On the highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_

Tony hummed along to _Highway to Hell_ , the song blaring through the speakers in his workshop. He glanced over as the doors opened, allowing Peter to walk into the workshop, head nodding to the music playing through his headphones. He watched as the boy put his bag by the door, walking over to his workplace.

"Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter greeted as he sat down, taking off his headphones.

"Hey, Pete. How was school?"

"Same old - same old. It's school, ya know?" He said, chuckling. "So, what do you want me to do today?" He asked, rolling his shoulders.

Tony glanced around the lab before replying, "Why don't you finish up on those new web shooters of yours, and then after that we can work on starting the base for a new suit design." Peter nodded, slipping his headphones on as soon as he sat at the workbench.

"Hey, Pete," Tony called after a while, catching the boys attention and getting him to pull off the headphones. "We always play my music. Why don't we play something you want to listen to?"

"Oh, uh, it's ok, Mr. Stark. We can play your music." Peter stammered out.

"No, really. I wanna see what the kids are listening to these days."

"No, really, Mr. Stark, we don't- you don't have to. I, uh, I listen to some crazy stuff." Peter stumbled over his words, pulling his phone out and fiddling with it, trying to unlock it and find a better song to play.

"Please," Tony scoffed. "It can't be any worse than what I listen to." He stated simply, not giving the boy any more time to argue before he called out, "FRiDAY, put whatever's playing on Pete's phone through the lab speakers."

A computerized "Yes, sir," came from nowhere before a small pause of silence, and then:

_My neck, my back_  
_Lick my pussy and my crack_

"FRiDAY, turn it off!" Peter's voice cracked in panic as he tried to drown out the lyrics with his own noise. The music instantly stopped, leaving an awkward silence to fill up the room for a few curt seconds.

Tony cleared his throat, unable to take the silence for too long. "Well, that's - that's interesting. Is - is that new? I'm surprised I - Pete, ya gotta help me out here, kid. I'm grabbing for straws."

"Uhm - it's a meme, actually."

"A meme? You're gonna have to speak a bit older, kiddo, I don't understand the new lingo you millennials - or gen z's, or whatever it's called- speak out on the streets."

"It's - It's like a joke on the internet. The song is really cringy, so they put the audio over some cringy video clips."

"Oh, ok. I guess I would have to see one to understand. What else ya got on that phone?"

"Well, I have some stuff by Coldplay." He said, pulling up one of the songs to play In response to the blank stare he received, he continued. "It's this soft rock band. They've been together since the '90s, I think."

"Let's give it a shot. I don't think anything could get worse than that meme thing." Peter chuckled, before asking FRiDAY to play his Coldplay albums.

They got back to work as the music started up, and Tony noticed Peter lipsync along as the lyrics to the song began to drift through the speakers.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverse_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_


End file.
